Weaving Red
by nhannah
Summary: AU. Haruno Sakura is a dangerous felon working for an anti-Government agency. Uzumaki Naruto is the newbie cop itching for a case. Sasuke is just a college student with no idea what he is in for. String them all together and let the pieces fall. SasuxSaku


**Summary: **AU. Haruno Sakura is a dangerous felon working for the anti-Government agency, the Akatsuki. Uzumaki Naruto is the newbie cop who is itching for a case. Sasuke is just a college student with no idea what he is in for. String them all together and what do we have? Mayhem. [SasuxSaku] some [NaruxHina]

**Author's Note: **I wrote this back in 07, I think; but I had never really had the chance to finish the first chapter. I don't exactly know if its any good, and I know it's a far cry from your typical fan fiction; but lets just go with me on this for now, okay? Anyways; this is one of the very few stories in which Sakura plays the villain, and Sasuke (surprisingly), her victim. Hopefully it turns out all right.

Enjoy (and review).

* * *

**Weaving Red**

Chapter I: Roleplaying

_Tck. Tck. Tcktcktck. Tck. _Pause. _Tcktcktck._

Haruno Sakura paused; fingers hovering dramatically over a well-worn keyboard; emerald orbs fixed intently upon the dull blue-ish glow of her laptop screen. Racking her brain, she allowed her one hand to drum irritated fingers against her dashboard, the other hand reaching for a mug of hot coffee.

Sleek pink eyebrows rose gracefully at what met her vision.

'_Trojan?' _muttered the young woman, unabashed smirk lifting the corners of her glossy rose-coloured lips. _'And here I thought I would be in for a challenge.'_

Rhythm somehow returned in full generousity, the pink-haired maiden – her fair face highlighted by the eerie glow of her Mac screen – allowed her fingers to rapidly dance across the keyboard once again; almost as if they had been playing a piano. The quintessential beating of her fingertips against solid buttons seemed melodious – easing the sweet woman into a somewhat dream-like state where it was only her, the keyboard, the screen, and the enticing aroma of black coffee, surfacing from deep within her favourite porcelain mug.

'Do we have our results?' asked a deep, somewhat monotonous voice from somewhere far behind.

Haruno Sakura turned, acknowledging the ebony eyes belonging to said voice and nodding promptly in return.

'Yep,' she replied, with a small upturn of the lips. 'Firewall hacked and ready to go. It seems we have a pretty interesting case on our hands, too.'

The man, his form cloaked within hushed shadows, raised a mysterious eyebrow from his position on a posh, well-cushioned bed. 'Who is it?'

Haruno Sakura's emerald eyes drove back to the computer screen and narrowed as she studied the cold, impassive face that stared back at her.

'His name is Uchiha. Uchiha Sasuke.'

There was a pause in which both individuals allowed this information to process. This pause, however, was roughly swallowed upon Sakura's next few words:

'He's pretty hot.'

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke was a young man of age eighteen. He was a college student of the prestigious Konoha University, where, even there, amongst students of high caliber – he remained one of the ten most outstanding few ever noted in said university history. Third only to his current professor; the infamous Hatake Kakashi; and, of course, his unquestionably capable older sibling, Uchiha Itachi.

Smart and dashingly handsome, Uchiha Sasuke was every woman's fantasy of the perfect "Prince Charming".

His one major problem, however?

He didn't bother to give them – or anyone else, for that matter – the light of day.

So much so that most found preference in shying away from the proud genius; his pointed face rather indulged within a book instead of amongst a group of laughing, smiling people his own age.

Oh, yes.

Uchiha Sasuke, though a highly-noted genius, and impeccably good-looking eighteen-year-old male, was the campus' ultimate enigma. Nobody knew exactly what he did during his free time – only that he was never late for classes, and that, as his parents were notably wealthy, he had his own place, somewhere far from the actual university. But as he never actually did anything to disturb anyone, it was best, in majority opinion, that Uchiha Sasuke's personal business be left... personal.

'Ne, teme! You coming along or what?'

Said 'teme', or rather, Uchiha Sasuke himself, looked up from his half-bitten apple and straight into the face of his best friend, Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto grinned, leaning out of the borrowed red Mustang he was currently driving in.

'Nice car,' commented the Uchiha; his ebony eyes scanning the polished new vehicle dispassionately. 'Stolen, I presume?'

'Haha,' replied the blond dryly, opening the passenger door for his friend to step in. 'Very funny, Sasuke. But believe it or not – I borrowed it. From Kiba.'

Sasuke slid into the car, half-bitten apple thrown aside. Quizzically, though with hardly any interest, he rose one delicate eyebrow at his tan-faced, eager friend. 'Kiba? Inuzuka, you mean?' he repeated. 'Since when have you two been friends?'

Naruto laughed, revving the Mustang up a notch. 'Seriously, teme. You've been away for way too long,' he commented, slightly sarcastic.

Sasuke shrugged. 'I can't help it that I'm caring about education,' he said, eyes dissinterestedly glued to the front window. 'Its about future, dobe. I'm not going to sit around here being a nobody, like some people I know.'

By "some" people, it was without doubt to _whom _Uchiha Sasuke was actually referring to. Uzumaki Naruto; who was Sasuke's best – if not only – friend; noticed this as well, and frowned.

'I've got a future,' he snidely remarked. 'And its painted black-and-white.'

Sneering, Sasuke looked his friend in as much eye as he could possibly allow without getting the blond distracted from the street. 'Don't tell me – the whole _politics _thing?' he jibed. 'Naruto. You can't _be _president without qualification. Don't you think you're aiming a little too high?'

Naruto shrugged, uncaring.

'Its still ambition, isn't it?'

Sasuke scoffed.

'Well, its not like being crammed in a room full of stuffed-up people scholars like you would make any difference, am I right?' scoffed the blonde in return, who's fingers were currently itching to turn on the radio – volume maximum – and drown out the rest of the conversation. 'Highschool was dull enough. I'm not going to waste my days away behind a desk. Besides, wasn't that Microsoft guy a drop-out, too?'

Crystal blue met endless ebony.

Sasuke withdrew, exasperated.

'Its my life, teme,' stated the blonde. 'I know you're only trying to look after me and stuff – but trust me on this one. The FBI job is my calling. Educated comes _later.'_

Eyes to the road, the expressionless Uchiha muttered on a sidenote, so that his friend would not hear: 'if ever.'

The drive was quiet and monotonous after that – a strange thing indeed when you had two neverending rivals; one of whom being the loudmouth off-duty cop, Uzumaki Naruto. This, of course, unnerved the usually stoic Uchiha; for, as much as the silence befitted him, it just did not feel _right._

'Dobe.'

Naruto's crystal eyes turned to glance him promptly before retreating back to the front window.

'What is going on?'

From the way said blonde was currently biting his lower lip in apprehension, it gave Sasuke imminent reason to believe that, yes, his earlier deduction of something being wrong was, in fact, an understatement. For his best friend to not blurt out the truth almost immediately was practically a bad omen. Something horrible had happened.

'Naruto?'

'I'll tell you when we get there.'

'Naruto,' Sasuke pressed on the name, a pure hint that he was not one to be messed around with – wanted nothing but answers.

Naruto inhaled sharply before briskly dodging a car and muttering a curse under his breath.

Sasuke sighed. _Fine. _It was obvious, after all, that whatever this was all about, it truly was driving his blonde friend to a state in which most people would consider full-blown fear. Nonetheless, the eighteen year old Uchiha could not help but wonder as he bit his tongue, 'What the _hell _is going on?'

* * *

A gloved hand latched what seemed to be a thick, heavily equipped utility belt around their waist. A fresh, silver revolver was retrieved from a nearby tabletop by the same pair of gloved hands before having it latched to the black body-suit that the person had currently been wearing. From beneath all that leather and the heavy coat the person had had on, it was difficult to tell whether the individual had been man or woman.

"Are you all set?" asked a voice from behind the ears of the well-suited individual.

The man/woman nodded, making sure the belt was buckled on right.

"Good. Now, go. Get Uchiha Sasuke. Get him, and bring him to me."

The black-clad man/woman nodded his/her confirmation once again before slipping off into the darkness and dissapearing through the night.

The pink haired maiden who had previously been seen handling the Mac appeared by the left of the mysterious man giving orders. She was dressed tonight in a fluffy pink robe that hung till mid-thigh. "I don't get why you still won't share your plan with me," said the woman, Sakura; her nose crinkled up as she studied her partner's shadow-drenched face with displeasure.

The man let out a hollow sort of laugh – the type of laugh that did not seem to reach the eyes at all.

"All in good time, my pet," he replied, running his fingers through Sakura's petal-pink locks half-heartedly. "For now, you must ensure your role in this is secure."

Haruno Sakura nodded, shouldering off her fluffy pink bathrobe to reveal a slinky red nightgown that left little for the immagination. She hardly looked uncomfortable as she allowed the shadowed man to eye her half-nude body in a thorough, almost analytical manner.

"Do you think he'll like it?" she asked, spinning carefully to give her partner a better look.

"Only if you show it off at the right time," replied the man, looking at his partner in a matter-of-fact type way. "He hates whores."

Sakura grinned. "I'll be classy."

In return, the man nodded, giving Sakura one last look before adding, "Oh, and one last detail..." He ran a nailed finger down Sakura's thigh, wedging flesh open and leaving a long, red scar in its place.

Sakura furrowed her brows quizzically. "Kinky, don't you think?" she asked, seemingly unhurt by the man's action at all.

The man smirked. "No," he replied. "He just likes a girl that isn't afraid to put up a good fight."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Shuddap. Shuddap. Shut _up. _I so do NOT want to hear it. I know what you're going to say, and its this:it _sucked. _It sucked _so. bad. _Gosh. I think the only way I would ever continue is if I am enlightened enough by your reviews. Seriously. I have NO IDEA how to start on the next chapter!


End file.
